The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine systems and other vehicle systems such as transmissions and driveline gear devices use oil filter devices that remove solid and liquid contaminants from lubricating oil. This includes engine oil filters that filter lubricating oil prior to circulation to engine components including crankshaft bearings, camshaft bearings, lifters, and pistons. Engine systems include oil pumps that pump pressurized oil through the oil filter device.
Known oil filter devices remove solid contaminants from lubricating oil prior to circulating the lubricating oil to engine components including crankshaft bearings, camshaft bearings, lifters, and pistons. Vehicle systems include oil pumps that pump pressurized oil through the oil filter device. Known oil filter devices include pre-filtering elements including mesh stainless steel screens to remove large solid contaminants. Known oil filters include filtering elements including cotton fibrous filter elements to remove smaller solid contaminants. Known oil filter devices include magnetized elements for removing ferrous particles contained in the oil.
Combustion in internal combustion engine systems generates combustion gases, a portion of which can be forced past engine pistons to an engine crankcase, in a process referred to as blow-by. Combustion gases that blow-by pistons end up in the engine crankcase. A portion of the combustion gases in the engine crankcase can be recirculated into the engine intake system via a crankcase ventilation process, whereby they are burned during combustion. A portion of the combustion gases in the engine crankcase can precipitate and be absorbed into the lubricating oil, thus affecting lubricity of the lubricating oil and reducing service life of the lubricating oil. The condensed combustion gases contained in crankcase oil can include fluidic contaminants in the form of unburned fuel and combustion components, e.g., hydrocarbons, alcohols (ethanol and methanol), and water. Presence and amount of fluidic contaminants can affect the lubricity and service life of lubricating oil.